For Ma Ma (song)
"For Ma Ma" is a song written and sung by Olga Seryabkina for her solo project Molly. This song is not included in an album yet. Background and release On April 17, it was announced in Molly's Vk "[[Today at 21:00 there will be a hot surprise in final show of Glavnaya stsen|''Today at 21:00 there will be a hot surprise in final show of Glavnaya stsen]]".It I turn out to be the exclusive premiere of the song "For Ma Ma".Although the song is not included in the album, it is part of the soundtrack of the film ''Savva: Serdtse voina. "For Ma Ma" has only been performed live (April 17, 2015) at the end of the talent show "''Glavnaya stsen"''. Cross-references The phrase "Catch my non stop" is similar to "Catch my flow" from Zoom Music Video An music video has not been released to the moment, but due to a repost in Molly's VK page is rumored that a at least a videoclip exists. Ar51D-u1uEc.jpg for ma ma.png Lyrics Turn the volume up For ma ma for ma ma Come on and bring the beat For ma ma for ma ma And put ur buttoms up For ma ma for ma ma I love to feel it naughty Hey get in the mosh pit 1: I like ur yellow polo Flashing in my glasses I do my dirty solo Floating on the hot bass I love the middle cuz of Ure shaking wild ass Checking it checking it Pom Pom I do with my mass... I drive u little lolo Keep it hot up to me For party needa dollar But for me It's for free Do u wanna see my color Do u feel in my hit Checking it checking it Pom Pom dancing to my beat Verse Br From the top floor I am lalala If u ready for some more u go lalala Catch my non stop and we lalala Love love love love love... Say my name away babe with in double A If ur words don't mean a thing u go lalala Late at night we won't stop and we lalala Till the morning rocking acid... Br Tonight tonight tonight yeah We're shining in the sky yeah And eye to eye together Flashing in my mind... Tonight tonight tonight yeah I promiss that we'll rise up And eye and to eye forever On the top so high... 1: U see the billboard foto Smiling back like it should And sexy pose on moto Telling u like u would I raise my hands to lots of City lights I'm good Checking it checking Pom Pom just like in the hood Don't say goodbye Kyoto Devil is in ur bed And I don't say I'm not so U know that I'm too bad I like ur Yoshimoto Cheer it up don't be sad Checking it checking it Pom Pom playing on my pad Verse Br From the top floor I am lalala If u ready for some more u go lalala Catch my non stop and we lalala Love love love love love... Say my name away babe with in double A If ur words don't mean a thing u go lalala Late at night we won't stop and we lalala Till the morning rocking acid... Br Tonight tonight tonight yeah We're shining in the sky yeah And eye to eye together Flashing in my mind... Tonight tonight tonight yeah I promiss that we'll rise up And eye and to eye forever On the top so high... Sp Yo come with me Down one He's mine So high Love tonight Fantasy about my back in Moscow Motherfucker gimme What about my blow But what the fock do I know Can we get much higher And it's all is gonna be like fire Br Tonight tonight tonight yeah We're shining in the sky yeah And eye to eye together Flashing in my mind... Tonight tonight tonight yeah I promiss that we'll rise up And eye and to eye forever On the top so high... Category:Molly Category:Songs written by Olga Seryabkina Category:English Songs